Trunks the Master
by Saya-Girl
Summary: Mari trunks is a prince and needs a toy, Gohan is bought and Now is enslaved to Mari. What is a servant finds him and wants to free him. THREE WAY YAOI OH YEAH.wARNINGS: Language, Rape, Violance


Trunks the master

Mari walked into his bedroom. Looking in he got his first look at the enticingly nude form kneeling on the floor. Gohan was part of the number of royal concubines that were from the people they sold as special slaves. Mari had been reluctant to take a slave, but his father had insisted he take this step. So they had found an auction that could help them. Now his slave was ready to serve. Mari knew his name was Gohan, and that he had been destitute, and sold.

Gohan only wore the trappings of a sex slave, the collar around his neck as evidence of enslavement, and the clamps kissing his perked nipples, and his hands tied behind his back while shackles bound his ankles. But the last was what interested him. His erection was imprisoned in a mini collar. And Gohan was also blind folded. Mari looked at himself in mirror the by the bed.

He was wearing a baby blue button down shit with black dress slacks and patent shoes, and a riding crop in his right hand. As he advanced Gohan trembled as he realized that his master was in the room Mari walked to the bed and got the leash that the people that dropped Gohan off left. Taking the leather that bound his wrists and the blind fold off, and putting them in his pocket, Trunks motioned for Gohan to rise with the riding crop. "You will be serving my close family and friends at dinner tonight."

He had decided to show off Gohan's status to the others. It must have shown because of the fearful look in his eyes. "I have only our close family a here they wanted me to see you anyway." Trunks started then yanked on his slaves leash. "No come."

Trunks led the newly enslaved Gohan into the den of the big new sayian house that had been out fitted for this latest change in the household. Gasps were herd as lust came to all in the assembled sayians. "Well, say hello Gohan" Mari purred as Gohan immediately complied, he went to his hands and knees and kissed the feet of each sayian in turn, once finished Gohan went to kneel by his master. Mari then told Gohan to rise. They went in to the dining room where Gohan served dinner. When done Gohan went to his master, everyone began to eat. All the while Gohan sat on a pillow by in between General Goku (in this story Goku is not related to Gohan in any way.) and Mari. Both of which fed him by hand through the tension rose.

When dinner was cleaned an hour later, all congregated in the den. They talked about old battles, Mari had Gagged Gohan during this, and Gohan was caressed by Goku or Mari. When that was done Mari was ready to retire to ravish Gohan, but first, something to leave the others in there nasty thoughts. Pain was what he wanted his slave to feel tonight, and no pleasure.

"I'm going to use the riding crop on Gohan. He hasn't been bad, but it gives me pleasure. Would you guys like to watch?" Mari gave a grin as he positioned Gohan in a kneeling stance. After Gohan was blindfolded Mari went to his bedroom and grabbed the mobile chain loop then the small chain to stop Gohan from moving. When in the living room Mari had guards from outside had tie Gohan to the loop and mari started to trail the crop on Gohan's back. Gohan began to tremble in pleasure but then Mari struck his back "Gohan move to where we can see your Dick. I plan un ravishing you with this." Gohan complied with a breathy "yes, master."

Gohan had to keep from crying out as his back was slapped with the riding crop. But the hits on his ass and dickwere too much. He cried out only 10 hits in. Mari hit Gohan with the crop for only 10 minutes. Mari then untied, and un-blindfolded Gohan for the walk. Mari pulled on the leash still on Gohan's collar. Mari lead Gohan through the large house to his bedroom. When they entered the bed room Mari brought Gohan to the wall across the room and undid his hands to only to put the steel cuffs on him. Now Gohan's hands were above his head with Gohan facing the wall. Then trunks washed Gohan's back. Gohan moaned as the clamps on his nipples were released.

The leash and blindfold were taken off. Trunks then leaned into him and told him how pleased he was with Gohan's submissiveness. Mari caressed Gohan and stroked him. Mari loved submissive slaves Mari then went to the closet and got a whip with only rope on it. Trunks then struck it on Gohan's back. Gohan grunted as 10 more licks hit his back. Then he was released. Mari held Gohan's collar as he was kneeled on the tiled floor. Mari then took of his clothes and went and cuffed Gohan and undid his feet. Mari then told Gohan to suck. Gohan complied and Mari was pleased. Mari then let Gohan be as he went to the closet again and got a chastity belt. Mari then put it on Gohan with ease while taking off the mini collar. Leading Gohan to the cell at the back of the room fitted for his new slave, Mari unidid the cuffs and unleashed Gohan and locked the cell behind him.

"Since you are my slave, a cell is best for your containment for a while. I like obedient slaves. A servant will be in to wash and feed you regularly, understand, slave." Mari said and looked as Gohan nodded. Mari then went to the king sized bed and lay down and went to sleep. Gohan got on the mat and went to sleep.


End file.
